


If You Need More...

by Eve_Applebottom



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Biting, Bratty Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Cuddles, mild pondering, needing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Applebottom/pseuds/Eve_Applebottom
Summary: Much to Crowley's surprise, he finds that Aziraphale has left a mark on him after most recent bout of intimacy. Odd. Normally he's the one doing the biting. This leads to some mild pondering, cuddles, and ultimately crepes.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	If You Need More...

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been kindly beta-ed by BritomartKnightOfValor 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritomartKnightOfValor/pseuds/BritomartKnightOfValor

Crowley frowned at his reflection in the mirror. He turned his head to the side, winced, and went back to frowning, this time at the reflection of the sleeping angel still tucked up in bed. Normally Aziraphale didn't sleep but it seemed the angel was trying out a number of things he didn't normally do.

There was a hickey on Crowley's neck. A big, dark red and purple monster right were his neck and shoulder met. He poked it and winced again, it was still tender. There were darker blotches showing exactly were Aziraphale's teeth had pressed into the flesh. 

He turned his head again to examine the bruise. He'd have to wear a proper shirt with a collar to cover it and do all the buttons, which would mean wearing a tie, a normal one not his preferred snakeskin scarf. That was if he wanted to hide it...

He could show it off. Propose that he and Aziraphale go out somewhere posh, take off his jacket and tilt his head so everyone could see more clearly. He could make a statement, do it with style.  _ See him across the table, fussy fellow, looks like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth? Well, look at what that mouth did to me last night. See the proof of what I can make him do when we're alone. _

Crowley fingered the bruise lightly. It would take forever to heal if not "healed" but suddenly Crowley found he was quite looking forward to seeing all the colors his bruised flesh would go through and showing them to his angel of course. 

Crowley was already planning ways he would use the mark to tease and torment Aziraphale. Crowley wondered if he'd be stammering out apologies as soon as he saw the mark or if the sight would fill him with lust as he remembered just how the demon had come by it. Hopefully both. Crowley liked making his angel all flustered and blushing, especially right before he started to kiss him.

Biting wasn't something entirely new for them, it was just normally Crowley doing it. Crowley liked to bite Aziraphale and Aziraphale enjoyed Crowley doing it. He was just generally rather gentle about it.

It had started with a particularly decedent make-out session in the back of the book shop. Aziraphale had broken from the kiss before their corporal forms passed out from lack of oxygen. Crowley had kissed the angel's cheek, then his jaw, and (finding he liked what he was doing), started to kiss along his throat. The angel had really liked that.

One of Aziraphale's hands wrapped around Crowley's waist pulling him closer. The other wound into his red hair, stroking and playing with the strands as the demon kissed up and down his throat.

Aziraphale had started to make breathy little moans and Crowley had kissed up to his ear and whispered: "Do you like thisss Angel?"He caught the lobe of the Angel's ear between his lips and pulled slightly, his teeth just grazing the flesh.

The reaction Aziraphale had to this caused Crowley to have to fight the urge to pull the angel's hips against his and dry-hump him like a randy teenager. It was a fight he lost as soon as the angel moved them both to the sofa.

After that Crowley had experimented. He wrapped the bookseller in an amorous embrace from behind and ran his teeth lightly along Aziraphale's neck. He'd taken his hand while they were sitting across from each other and he pulled it to his mouth and sucked on the tip of a celestial finger. Laying in bed he had nibbled at the sensitive flesh of Aziraphale's inner thighs.

And every bite, suck, and nibble, had been received with delight. Aziraphale squirmed in pleasure as Crowley sucked little pink marks onto his skin - always in places that would easily be covered by cloths. This had the advantage of also being in places the angel was very sensitive and more than a little ticklish. Then the demon-who-was-actually-a-rather-good-person would gently kiss each pink mark as it faded.

He'd never left a really bruise on his angel. He'd never bitten him  _ hard _ . Crowley fondly remembered how, blushing and stammering all the while, Aziraphale had asked if Crowley might on some occasion maybe hold his wrists over his head and bite him. Crowley had happily complied but while pressing the angel's wrists over his head their fingers had become entwined and they'd ended up holding hands while Crowley gently kissed and sucked at the angel's throat. They might play at being a little bit rough with each other when the mood struck them but they were both soft, even when they were making each other very hard.

Last night had been different. 

Aziraphale had been different. 

Having sex with the Angel, well it was rarely fucking, it was quite literally  _ making love _ . Aziraphale was a being of love. He was uniquely suited to it in all its forms, and when their two physical forms came together to express it, well he could sometimes end up almost drunk off it. He savored it like a fine wine, enjoying every drop, hungry for more but never rushing it. 

They had some rather interesting talks about their physical experience of pleasure when in a post-total haze. Aziraphale seemed to experience sexual pleasure differently from Crowley. For example, the angel very much enjoyed sex but didn't always orgasm, and was totally fine with that. 

He'd made some comparison to the use of plot in different literary forms that had gone totally over the demon's head. Crowley, on the other hand, needed to know that there was an endpoint, a destination in mind. He needed all the build-up to come to a climax, he could endure any amount of teasing and denying as long as there was the promise that they would come to a point when all the pressure that built up would be released. 

Last night though, Aziraphale's loving making had been different. It wasn't the soft, languid, tender style the angel normally employed when he took the more dominant role. There had been more hungry, more need. He'd held Crowley tighter, pressed closer to him. He'd been whispering in dead languages into the demon's ear but Crowley's brain hadn't been working properly enough to translate. He'd been totally in his body, trying to give the angel what he needed, what suddenly they had both needed.

And then Aziraphale had bitten him! Arms wrapped tight about his waist, chest to back, buried deep inside him, suddenly the angel hadn't seemed to be able to form any words in any language, living or dead. Crowley hadn't been in a much better state as he supported their joint weight on his arms, pressing back into his Angel. 

When his words failed him Aziraphale kept using his mouth to tell Crowley how much he needed him. He had kissed him, mouthing at his back, neck, and shoulder. Really the angel had an oral fixation but that was not something Crowley was going to be complaining about any time soon. And then all coherence thought, and memory had whited out. 

Crowley imagined that was when both he and Aziraphale had come, and when the angel had bitten him. As he fingered the bruise he wonders if it was the force of the orgasm that had made Aziraphale bite or if the act of bitting had tipped him over the edge. They would have to experiment. 

His snake eyes caught movement in the reflection. Aziraphale was starting to stir, waking from his deep slumber.

Crowley slinked back over to the bed, propping his head up with one hand as he laying watching his love.

"Mornin' Angel. Sleep well?"

"Oh yes, darling. I can't recall when I slept so well. Must be these lovely sheets." He fingered the black silk sheets Crowley insisted on.

"Oh yeah? Don't think it has anything t' do with what you were doing  _ before _ you went to sleep? Wouldn't be surprised if that tired you out."

Aziraphale blushed and Crowley couldn't help himself but lean forward to his rosy cheeks.  _ Even after everything he still blushes. I hope he never stops. _

The Angel was smiling when Crowley pulled back but that expression soon changed to one of shock and just a little bit of horror. He sat straight up, sleepiness forgotten.

"Crowley! Darling, what happened to your neck?!?"

Crowley grinned and placed one of his many pairs of shades over his eyes -because he felt it added  _ cool. _

"Why you did Angel."

"I am so sorry! I had no idea I had got so carried away! Please, let me-" He read out a hand to heal the bruise but Crowley knocked his hand away.

"Don't you dare. I plan to wear this with pride until it fades." He wrapped an arm around Aziraphale's soft form, pulling him back to lay next to him. "And when it fades, I might ask you to give me another."

"Crowley, please! Don't make jokes about it. I'm upset that I hurt you"

"Wasn't joking. And you didn't hurt me, not really."

"The whopping great bruise on your neck tells a different story."

"It's a love bite. You love when I bite you, don't you?" He nibbled the rounded top of Aziraphale's shoulder as he spooned him. 

"Yes, but you don't leave bruises." Aziraphale was sounding dangerously close to sulking.

"I could if you wanted me too." He bites into the angel's shoulder to show just how willing he was to do so and to snap Aziraphale out of whatever thoughts were starting to churn in his head. 

It seemed to work. Aziraphale gave a little yelp then turned in his arms so they were face to face.

They lay there, foreheads pressed against each other.

"So," Crowley spoke, at last, taking a deep breath. "I first want to make it clear that I am more than up for you to bite and mark me again in the future. But, and you know how much I hate talking about feeling and all that shit-"

"Langage." Aziraphale couldn't help himself correcting Crowley. He offered a small kiss as an apology for interrupting. Crowley took it before continuing. 

"But, I feel I need to ask. Last night, do you want to tell me what sparked your, change of style?"

Aziraphale shrugged as much as was possible with Crowley wrapped around him like a very affectionate boa constrictor. "I just needed you. I can't express it clearer that. I needed you. I always need you but I needed..."

His words died and Crowley squeezed him tight.

"You've got me. And I'm not letting you go, not now, not ever again. You know that."

"I know I know that, but I just needed to feel it, more. A funny mood took me and I just needed -"

"More?" Crowley knew that feeling. He'd lost his best friend once before. He knew the need to hold tighter. To kiss harder. He understood sometimes needing just a bit more, just to make sure.

Aziraphale nodded. "Yes. And I must have got a bit carried away with trying to get as much of you as possible and, well, you see the results."

"Yep. You've marked me, I'm yours forever now, you can't get rid of me." He gave another squeeze. "Let's go for breakfast and show the whole blessed world."

"Crowley!" The Angel was trying to sound scandalized. It wasn't working.

"And later, I can mark you, though many somewhere not quite so visible to the casual observer."

"Now really Crowley is this the time or place for such kind of talk."

"Well, we are in bed together so I can't really think of a better place..." He started nuzzling into Aziraphale's neck in a way that suggested they skip breakfast -and probably lunch and dinner too and go straight for dessert. 

"You are incorrigible." 

"Where you are concerned, you could even say I'm ineffable. I certainly find you very F-able."

Aziraphale ground. "That s not only a terrible attempt at a pun, but it also doesn't even make sense."

"Don't care. Come on, I need coffee and a place nearby has just started to experiment with crepes." 

Limbs detangled and two bodies, one not quite angelic, one not quite demonic, dressed. Crowley chose a boat neck that showed his hickey to maximum advantage. He was delighted to see Aziraphale blush when he saw.

As he turned the key in the Bentley he looked at Aziraphale over the tops of his dark glasses.

"And Angel, if you ever do feel you need more, I'm right here, and I'll do anything you ask."

He gunned the engine jumping from neutral to fourth and the Bently took off with a roar.

"Anything but drive within the recommenced speed limit!"

"Oh come on angel, be reasonable." But he slowed, slightly. 

  
  



End file.
